


Not Your Typical First Anniversary

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Awesome Mary Morstan, F/M, First Anniversary, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mary Lives, Mycroft's Meddling, Nice Mary Morstan, POV John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s John and Mary’s first anniversary and the plans John made are all dashed. But it seems to work out well enough in the end, and Mary reminds him that that’s what married life is all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So my friend **mary-molly-sarah-and-ellie** ended up getting tangled up with someone who was dissing Mary and so she asked for some fluffy fic for the couple with the prompt " _Can you write me a super fluffy Warstan fic, please. Maybe, them celebrating their first anniversary?_ " It's a bit late being answered and not super duper fluffy, but it does keep with the way the couple is. Anyway, sweetie, I hope you enjoy it! ::snuggles::

He’d wanted to sweep her off her feet all over again. After everything they had been through, after coming so close to walking away from her, and then realizing what a monumentally and colossally and profoundly _stupid_ decision that would be and taking her back, not caring one iota about who she had been, only caring that she was now and forever more Mary Elizabeth Watson, he had wanted to lavish her with love and attention and spoil her rotten on the night of their first wedding anniversary. It had been quite a year, one of the most eventful he had ever been though, and he had wanted to show her just how much she had meant to him, just how happy he had been that she was a part of it.

He had not expected for that to be the evening all hell to break loose.

She had been off with Molly getting ready for his big plans for the evening, since Mrs. Hudson had agreed to watch Lucille for them for the evening so they’d have a night of complete and utter privacy and he’d had planned for dinner at Kettner’s and a night at the grandest suite at The Savoy and possibly dancing in between if they didn’t want to go straight to the hotel room after dinner for a night of, he hoped, wild abandonment. Two men had tried to abduct them off the street. Mary had managed to take one of them down and subdue him.

The other had taken Molly.

He thought he’d seen Sherlock angry before but this…this was a side of his best mate he’d never seen before. And so dinner plans had been abandoned as he, his wife and his best mate accompanied some of MI-6’s finest on a rescue mission to retrieve Molly from, they had found, Moriarty’s clutches. The extraction had been quick and efficient; the confrontation between the very much alive Moriarty and Sherlock had been violent and brutal, and in the end there had been additional time spent at the A & E as both Sherlock and Molly’s injuries were treated.

At least now they were all quite certain, having all seen with their own eyes, that Moriarty would no longer be a problem. So at least that was all over. They could breathe easy now. One less person aiming at a target on their backs.

There was only two hours left of their actual anniversary by the time they got to their hotel suite. John had almost suggested calling the whole thing off, saying they could do it some other time, but Mary had shaken her head, saying it was still their anniversary and by God she wanted to celebrate. They must have looked a fright when they got into the lobby, covered in dirt and slightly ripped and cut clothing. John had almost worried they’d be kicked out, but the concierge said there was fresh clothing waiting for them in the room, the use of the room had been extended an extra day, and if they wanted to order a meal from room service it would be delivered to them as quickly as possible. He also said there was a bottle of Salon Blanc de Blancs Le Mesnil-sur-Oger 1997 on ice for them in the room, a gift from an M. Holmes. Typical meddling Mycroft, he’d thought, but for once he was thankful for it.

John used the keycard to let them in and Mary’s eyes widened when she looked around. “Oooh, this is nice,” she said. “And we get this tonight _and _tomorrow night?”__

__“Apparently,” he said, stepping in behind her._ _

__“I may have to give Mycroft a hug and a peck on the cheek next time I see him,” she said. “I just hope Mrs. Hudson won’t mind watching Lucille the extra day.”_ _

__“She’ll probably enjoy the company. I get the feeling Sherlock is going home with Molly tonight, and he may not leave her flat for…” He nodded his head from side to side for a few minutes. “Ever, maybe. Unless he takes her to Baker Street. Then he may not let her go home.”_ _

__Mary chuckled. “Oh yeah. Today may just be the kick in the arse he needs to be honest with her. That look of fear on his face…just for a split second, he looked like he was about to panic. And then he was bloody furious.”_ _

__“I’ve seen him angry before, but today was something new,” John said with a nod. “But at least now it’s all over.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest into her back and resting his chin on her shoulder. “You have no idea how glad I am you can take care of yourself. If something had happened to you, I’d have been just as scary as Sherlock.”_ _

__“Mmm, I think you’d have been worse,” she said, leaning back into him just slightly. “I think you might have ripped Moriarty’s head from his shoulders before Sherlock ever laid a finger on him if I’d been hurt.”_ _

__“I’m just glad you weren’t,” he said, tightening his hold on her. “You are the woman I love more than anyone else in the world. Lucille excepted, of course.”_ _

__“Well, she’s not a woman yet, so of course she’s excepted,” Mary teased._ _

__John chuckled, moving his head slightly to place a kiss to her neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Mary. I know there’s a past you have, and maybe one day I’ll learn it, even though I don’t need to. The woman you are now is the woman I love, and she’s the woman I’ll always love. She’s the woman who saved me from a life that wasn’t worth living. As long as you still love me as much as I love you, that’s all I need.”_ _

__She turned in his arms and then wound her arms around his neck, smiling at him. “You know, you’re very important to me. You loving me unconditionally, without caring about who I was…that’s a priceless gift. I can never repay that. Ever. All I can do is give you all the love in my heart and hope that’s a start.”_ _

__“I think that’s more than enough to start,” he said with a grin, leaning in towards her to kiss her. He held her close for a few minutes, kissing her softly, enjoying the closeness, before he pulled away. “I don’t know about you, but I’m tempted to see just how large the bathtub is.”_ _

__“Oh, that does sound like a lovely thought,” she said, her smile growing slightly seductive. “You wash my back, I wash yours?”_ _

__“Among other things,” he said. “I know this isn’t exactly how our evening was supposed to go…”_ _

__“Love, it’s one of the first rules of married life: go with the flow,” she said, pulling away from him and then grabbing his hand before pulling him towards the washroom. “And if we can handle everything from our first year of marriage and then our first anniversary going so horribly awry, then I see great things for the rest of our marriage.”_ _

__He grinned at that and let her pull him along. Truth be told, she had a point. If they could get past this, find the humour in the situation and make the best of it, then chances were they could survive just about anything, and that boded well for there being many more anniversaries for them to celebrate in the future, and he found he couldn’t wait._ _


End file.
